Hidden Desire
by angelic memories
Summary: A threat leads to a bet and everyone knows that when there is a bet someone has to lose. **A response to r0o's GM Challenge**


I started this but didn't get to finish and then r0o changed the due date and now I am actually able to finish and post this so I am so happy that I can enter it now. Anyway this is for r0o's GM challenge on Dokuga.

Theme: Open theme

**Rules:**  
**a)** You write beautifully vulgar, hot steamy, romantic, lustful, jaw-dropping, making you want to find your guy and re-enact fiction.  
OR  
**b)** You do the same thing and put NO lemon or lime in it!

I make an attempt for **b) **because I have plenty of lemons posted already and wanted to try one with but without... I don't know if I pass or fail but here it is either way.

Minimum 1000 words: 1 023 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Hidden Desire

Only weeks ago he had made her a promising threat she swore would never come true. In her own way she ignored the inu's words and told herself it wouldn't happen. Never had she thought it was possible, her mind never lingered on him. Yet, the seed had been planted and deep in her mind she knew nothing was impossible. Over the next few days she began to linger over his words. She began fretting her every choice. Would it be something he would use to manipulate her? All her will to win the battle was spent protecting herself. Each day she was slowly losing, but she didn't pay attention, fooling herself instead with thoughts about how strong her spirit was.

The truth came crashing down upon her the one night she came across him. There in the clearing she ran into him and he began his slow manipulative way of winning the battle between them, and Kagome found she was unable to prevent the victory from occurring.

In the light of the night, pale white skin glowed. The long wave of straight locks shimmered white under the full moon. Each set of magenta strips on his cheeks were jagged with the passion of his fury. Upon his forehead was the only calm thing about his features, a midnight blue crescent moon.

Beneath the taunt skin, each muscle bunched, coiling with each steady anticipated movement. The tension was released and then bunched elegantly. The vibrant blue eyes continue help watch the exposed chest and back of the inu. She studied each dip and curve of his being. It was rare for the beautiful creature to be so underdressed. The silk haori had long since been torn from prying fingers. The hard bone plate armour was in a pile on the ground. It was then that Kagome realized that even the great Sesshomaru could sweat. The fruits of his labour ran down his spine and flattered his body with a film that gave him a beautiful glow.

There had to be some sort of sin she was committing for staring. After all, she was always told that it was very rude to stare. But at that moment she couldn't stop herself. Her eyes were like metal and he was the magnet they couldn't be removed from.

Another groan was forced from him as he pushed forward, but it was pushed back. A firm hand reach towards his target. The smirk on his face showed he took pleasure in each torturous act. But to Kagome it didn't matter. She was at a point that she didn't care what he did any longer.

A pool of heat began to sink lower and lower. Helpless to the response of her body to such sights and feelings, Kagome let things run their course. She no longer wanted to think about anything though she had to wonder if there was something wrong. The nibbling on her lip turned into a powerful bite.

Teeth tore at the flesh, but the blood that drizzled from the wound wasn't something she took note of. The golden hues darted up to look at her, locking eyes with his, as if questioning what it was she thought she was doing.

Immediately she brought the tattered material in her hands to her mouth, it was her hope that biting into it would prevent her reactions from reaching inquisitive ears. There was no way she wanted to be found out, letting Sesshomaru to know the extent of her secret would mean her defeat. That and she was certain if Sesshomaru found out then Inuyasha would and her poor friend wouldn't understand at all.

From the flare of his nostrils she knew the inu lord was beginning to pick up on her scent. Perhaps because of the heavy scent of her blood, or maybe because of something else. Her small barrier was still intact, but it was wavering and if it failed she would be placed in the spotlight. That was something she wanted to avoid, but her current state of mind was making it an unlikely task.

_Kami don't move like that. Please stop looking at me like that._ Her whispered thoughts made her wish she hadn't stumbled upon her that night of all nights. _Not after that dream. Oh Kami why do you torture me so. _

Her heart stopped as a roar echoed through the clearing. The dominating sound echoed through the clearing and sent a shiver down her spine. She pressed her legs together, only then realizing that her panties were no longer damp. The growl had pushed her over the edge. The sound was definitely something that turned her on and she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be dominated by such a creature as Sesshomaru.

Her eyes final moved away from the inu's body and moved along to find that Sesshomaru was once again looking at her. The lust in the golden orbs wasn't something she could miss. It dawned on her that Sesshomaru was aware of how turned on she was because she had witness a simple, shirtless fight.

Inuyasha had come when he heard Inuyasha scream and as they danced across the clearing she couldn't stop paying more attention to the attractive older brother. Long ago she had stopped interrupting the two who were fighting because she was afraid someone in the group would hear a moan from her.

All of a sudden Kagome let out a sharp squeal. Sesshomaru slowly moved in her direction. She took a few steps back until she was stopped by a tree. One step at a time she watched as the inu drew closer still. He stopped in front of her and the sly smirk exposed upon his face was for her eyes only.

In a husky whispered meant for no one else to hear, she picked up: "Do you lust for this Sesshomaru?"

The voice on top of everything else she had witness melted her into nothing. Even though he had done nothing to her, she was a useless mess. Without evening touching her, Sesshomaru had won in two battles.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


End file.
